


spoilerphobiac

by BeastCallisto



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastCallisto/pseuds/BeastCallisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life of a spoilerphob...</p>
            </blockquote>





	spoilerphobiac

His favorite tv show is on. He watches. People say stuff, things happen and mysteries are set up. He doesn't speculate. He watches. When the episode finishs he swiftly grabs the remote and shuts it off. Before the TV shows what is on the show next week.   
He likes what he saw in the show. But at the next day he goes to work. Someone there also loves the show. When she starts speculating over the 'awesome ad for next week' he turns away. "Please don't tell me. I don't wanna be spoiled!" this happens a few times but he knows by the end of the week who to avoid.   
He got lucky a few times. When at home the remote is always in his hands. He manages to zapp to another channel quick enough often. No spoilers for him.  
This evening the show will be on again. He managed so far. After work he goes grocery shopping and the lady in line before him chats with the cashier. He puts the hands on his ears but it's too late. Life of a spoilerphobiac ain't easy.


End file.
